Naruto : Sang Penerus
by Crow27
Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang dianggap lemah namun ia menyembunyikan kekuatannya hingga pada suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia anggap senseinya dan memberikannya sebuah tugas.
1. Chapter 1

**.:: CHAPTER 1**

Seorang anak berambut kuning dengan model jabrik sedang duduk diatas sebuah patung kepala paling pojok kearah barat dari 4 patung wajah besar terpajang di tebing tinggi di desa itu.

Desa itu adalah desa konohagakure no sato dengan penduduk terbesar dan ninja terkuat didunia shinobi rata rata berasal dari konohagakure no sato. Hal inilah yang mendasari konohagakure menjadi desa terkuat dari yang pernah ada di dunia shinobi.

Ada lima negara besar ninja saat ini, negara api, air, angin, petir dan tanah. Masing masing memiliki desa terkuat perwakilan terkuat. Konohagakure adalah perwakilan dari negara api. Konohagakure no aato memiliki kekuatan ninja dengan mayoritas memiliki kekuatan api dan memiliki berbagai clan dan kekkai genkai doujutsu yng hanya ada pada konohagakure.

Desa ini merupakan dengan julukan desa tersembunyi karena letaknya yang tertutup hutan menyembunyikannya dari pandangan kasat mata. Hutan yang luas merupakan hutan ciptaan dari legenda salah satu pendiri konohagakure no sato, hashirama senju.

Hashirama senju adalah satu satunya shinobi yang memiliki kekuatan bisa memciptakan pohon lengkap dengan daunnya atau disebut mokuton. Dengan mokutonnya dia dengan mudah menciptakan hutan dan bangunan bangunan yang ada dikonohagakure. Dia juga adalah pemimpin pertama konohagakure no sato dengan gelar shodai hokage. Gelar lainnya yang didapatkan dari dunia shinoni adalah kami no shinobi.

Legenda pendirilainnya yang tidak kalah ditakuti adalah hantu uchiha, uchiha madara. Di dengan kekuatan sharingan dan mangekyou sharingan menjadi terror dunia shinobi. Hashirama senju adalah satu satunya shinobi saat itu yang dapat mengalahkan uchiha madara. Kemudian clan uchiha dan clan senju dikenal sebagai dua clan terkuat dikonohagakure no sato.

Sudah beberapa generasi dikonohagakure berlalu, sejak generasi shodai hokage atau hokage pertama dan kini adalah generasi yondaime hokage atau hokage ke 4. Sudah sekitar 100 tahun berlalu dari era hashirama senju sampai saat ini.

Kini minato namikaze yang menjadi pemimpin konohagakure sebagai yondaime hokage. Dia adalah murid dari salah satu legenda sanin jiraiya the sannin. SS rank pertama dengan gelar kirroi sekko setelah membantai 1000 pasukan iwa seorang diri.

Banyak yang meragukan kemampuannya menjadi hokage karena dia masih terlalu muda pada saat menjabat hokage, baru 22 tahun. Tapi semua berubah saat tragedi kyubi dikonohagakure nosato 5 tahun lalu. Dia menyegel kyubi pada salah satu anaknya dari anak kembarnya bersama uzumaki kushina the red head habenaro.

Dia menggunakan shiki fujin untuk menyegel kyubi dengan merelakan nyawanya. Namun sesuatu hal terjadi, shinigami tidak mengambil nyawanya. Dia hanya mengambil chakranya 90 % dan umurnya selama 5 tahun. Hal ini membuatnya semakin disegani didunia shinobi dengan gelarnya kami no shinobi.

Bocah blonde 7 tahun itu menatap kearah tengah desa dengan tatapan datar. Dia menatap tanpa ekspresi menandakan kesendirian dan kesepiannya. Dia adalah naruto namikaze kembaran dari jinjuriki kyubi menma namikaze.

Namikaz naruto tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang daro orang tuanya, semua mengabaikannya. Tidak ada satupun yang menoleh atau ingin bersamanya. Namun dia masih mengerti karena kakak kembarnya itu memiliki kyubi makanya dia siperlakukan berbeda sebagai jinjuriki atau kekuatan manusia teranianya.

Namun semua berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, tidak pernah ada lagi yang bersamanya. Semua hanya pada menma seorang. Ini dikarnakan karena ramalan bodoh dari seorang jiraiya yang mengatakan menma adalah child of prophecy. Dia juga mengaktifkan kekuatan yang mengerikan yaitu mokuton.

Saat itu juga menma dijadikan namikaze senju karena dia memiliki mokuton. Menma mengaktifkan chakranya sejak tahun lalu membuat naruto terasing jauh dan semakin jauh. Bahkan pada saat ultahnya juga yang tertulis di kue hanyalah nma menma seorang padahal ultah merekasama.

Naruto memiliki IQ yang luar biasa diimbangi dengan stamina monster. Regenarasi tubuh cepat dan kekuatan fisik super, hanya itu yang dia punya namun tidak ada yang tau tentng itu. Dia menyembunyikan semuanya dalam dalam dirinya dan menjadi pribadi dingin dan penyendiri.

Setiap hari menghabiskan banyak waktu di perpustakaan membaca buku buku shinobi dan gulungan gulungan peninggalan terdahulu. Dia sangat menyukai membaca apapun yang bersifat kekuatan. Entah atas alasan apa dia semakin hari semakin menyukainya dan semakin menyukai kekuatan.

Hari mulai menjelang sore hari dan terlihat seorang anak berambut kuning jabrik tengah berjalan pulang ke rumahnya setelah kegiatannya di akademi ninja. Walaupun tidak memiliki sistem chakra Hiruzen tetap memasukkan Naruto ke akademi walaupun Minato sempat menolakknya.

Naruto sempat merasa senang karena masuk ke akademi dan berharap di sana ia akan mendapat seorang yang mau menjadi temannya namun tidak ada satu anak pun yang ingin berteman dengannya. kecuali satu anak.

" _Fiuuh_..." Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya ketika mendapati penduduk Konoha menatap dengan berbagai ekspresi ke arahnya.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto akhirnya tiba di Namikaze Compound.

" _Tadaima_." Sapa Naruto ketika memasuki pintu namun tidak ada seorang pun yang menjawab salamnya.

Naruto melangkah menuju ke kamarnya dan melewati ruang makan dimana Minato, Kushina dan Menma bercengkrama ria. Mereka bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tengah berjalan melewati mereka.

" _Apa ini yang namanya keluarga_." Batin Naruto hingga akhirnya ia tiba di depan pintu kamarnya.

Clek!

Setelah membuka pintu kamarnya, ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang kecil miliknya. Kamar milik Naruto bisa dibilang sanga kecil. Hanya beberapa furniture yang mengisi kamar tersebut. Itu adalah ranjang kecil, lemari kecil, meja dan sebuah kursi tempatnya untuk menulis ataupun membaca.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku melanjutkan membaca gulungan itu." Gumam Naruto lalu menganmbil sebuah gulungan bertuliskan 'Sejarah Konoha'. Salah satu hobi Naruto adalah membaca. Jika ia mempunyai waktu. Naruto pasti menyempatkan untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan.

.

.

.

 **Next Day**

Keesokan harinya Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak masuk akademi atau lebih tepatnya membolos. Saat ini ai tengah berada di dekat sebuah danau tidak jauh dari Konoha.

"Tempat ini memang bagus untuk menghilangkan seluruh pikiranku." Gumam Naruto sembari menatap ke tengah-tengah danau.

Namun ketika tengah asik memandangi danau, Naruto dikejutkan dengan kemuncul lima _Anbu Root_ tepat di depannya.

"Namikaze Naruto, Danzou _-sama_ memerintahkan kami untuk membunuhmu." Ucap _Anbu_ yang berada di tengah.

"Ya..Ya aku tahu karena aku tidak memilik chakra. Dan satu lagi jangan memanggilku dengan marga itu." Balas Naruto tenang. Karena ia pikir sebentar lagi Shisui akan muncul.

"Jangan sok tenang bocah! Jangan harap Shisui akan berada disini. Ia sedang menjalankan sebuah misi." Sontak perkataan sang _Anbu_ membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya.

" _Ga..gawat_!" Pikir Naruto

Naruto membalik tubuhnya dan hendak berlari, namun salah satu _Anbu_ _Root_ tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dan langsung menendang Naruto.

Duagh! Braak!

"Aaaaaaarrgggghh!" Teriak Naruto.

Naruto terpental ke samping karenan tendangan sang _Anbu_ hingga menghantam sebuah pohon tidak jauh darinya. Naruto pun memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

" _Kuso..._ Uhukk." Umpat Naruto dan kembali memuntahkan darah.

Naruto hendak berdiri namun perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada kelima _Anbu_ tersebut yang ternyata sudah mempersiap masing-masing tiga kunai. Mereka lalu melempar kunai mereka ke Naruto.

Jleeb! Jleeb! Sraak!

Naruto berhasil melompat ke samping namun lengan kanannya terkena goresan kunai. Sambil berlari Naruto merintih kesakitan sambil memegang luka geresan di lengan kanannya baju miliknya pun sobek di beberapa bagian. Naruto kembali terkejut ketika salah satu _Anbu_ kembali muncul di depannya.

Sreet!

Naruto mengerem tubuhnya karena _Anbu_ tersebut mengayunkan _Tanto_ miliknya ke wajah Naruto.

Sraak!

Untung Naruto cepat mengerem tubuhnya sehingga _Tanto_ tersebut hanya menggores bagian bawah kelopak mata kirinya. Darah segar langsung mengucur dari luka tersebut sehingga Naruto terlihat seperti menangis darah.

Duagh! Braak!

Naruto kembali terpental kebelakang dan menghantam sebuah pohon karena _Anbu_ di depan Naruto kembali menendangnya.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Keempat _Anbu_ sisianya pun muncul di samping _Anbu_ yang menendang Naruto. Kelimanya pun merapalkan _Handseal_ secara bersamaan.

"Matilah! Aib desa Konoha!" Kata _Anbu_ tersebut.

 **Katon : Endan**

 **Katon : Endan**

 **Katon : Dai Endan**

 **Fuūton : Daitoppa**

 **Fuūton : Daitoppa**

Sebuah peluru api berukuran raksasa karena diperbesar dengan hembusan angin yang cukup kuat langsung mengarah ke Naruto.

" _Jadi ini akhirnya. Sayonara Jiji, Shisui-nii aku senang dapat mengenal kalian...Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Menma-Nii walaupun kalian tidak menganggapku kalian tetap keluargaku._ " Batin Naruto sambil menutup matanya

" _Tetapi sisi baiknya, aku tidak akan menderita lagi setelah kematianku_." Batin Naruto kembali.

Tetapi sebelum kelopak mata Naruto tertutup sepenuhnya. Seseorang dengan jubah hitam muncul di depannya dan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya.

Blaaar!

Sebuah ledakan cukup besar pun tercipta di hutan tidak jauh dari Konoha. Setelah itu kelima _Anbu_ _Root_ tersebut pun menghilang menggunakan _Shunshin_. Tak lama kemudia dua _Anbu_ Konoha muncul di tempat itu.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Bear.

"Sepertinya tadi terjadi pertempuran, tetapi siapa?" jawab Anbu Neko. ia lalu mengambil sebuah sobekan kain putih.

"Kita lapor saja ke Hokage- _sama_." Balas Bear lalu mereka menghilang menggunakan _Shunshin_.

.

.

.

 **Hokage Room**

Namikaze Minato sang Yondaime-Hokage saat sedang bertarung dengan musuh terkuatnya yaitu setumpuk dokumen-dokumen menyangkut desa Konoha. Dan tidak jauh dari meja kerja Minato, duduk tenang sambil menghisap sebuah pipa tembakau, seorang kakek yang sudah berumur tengah membaca sebuah buku yang membuatnya mimisan, Dia adalah Sarutobi Hiruzen sang Sandaime-Hokage.

"Kau benar-benar nakal Rina- _chan_." Gumam Hiruzen sambil tersenyum mesum.

Minato yang melihat Hiruzen hanya geleng-geleng kepala. " _Tidak murid, tidak Sensei...sama-sama mesum_." Gerutu Minato dalam pikirannya.

Pooft!

Dua buah kepulan asap yang muncul tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan keduanya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Minato.

"Hokage- _sama_ baru saja terjadi pertempuran di hutan tidak jauh dari desa." Lapor Bear.

"Siapa dan melawan siapa?" Tanya Minato tajam.

"Kami tidak tahu Hokage- _sama_ , tetapi kami menemukan sobekan kain ini." Jawab Bear sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kain berwarna putih.

Hiruzen yang melihat sobekan kain tersebut langsung membelalakan matanya. "Itu kan..."

"Ada apa Sandaime- _sama_." Tanya Minato.

Hiruzen melangkah dan mengambil kain tersebut dan memperlihatkan ke Minato. "Ini bagian dari baju Naruto, ini lihat!" Jawab Hiruzen sambil memperlihatkan gambar pusaran air yang hanya setengah dari kain tersebut.

"Hanya Naruto yang menggunakan baju bergambar pusaran air." Kata Hiruzen namun reaksi yang ditunjukan Minato hanya tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa-apaan reaksimu itu Minato, anakmu sedang dalam masalah!" Bentak Hiruzen dengan emosi namun Minato tetap memasang wajah tenang.

"Perintah beberapa _Anbu_ untuk mencari Naruto." Perintah Minato, Emosi Hiruzen pun mereda sejenak. "Ha'i!" Balas _Anbu_ tersebut lalu menghilang menggunakan _Shunshin_.

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. Chapter 2

Capter 2

Sebelumnya . . .

Hiruzen melangkah dan mengambil kain tersebut dan memperlihatkan ke Minato. "Ini bagian dari baju Naruto, ini lihat!" Jawab Hiruzen sambil memperlihatkan gambar pusaran air yang hanya setengah dari kain tersebut.

"Hanya Naruto yang menggunakan baju bergambar pusaran air." Kata Hiruzen namun reaksi yang ditunjukan Minato hanya tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa-apaan reaksimu itu Minato, anakmu sedang dalam masalah!" Bentak Hiruzen dengan emosi namun Minato tetap memasang wajah tenang.

"Perintah beberapa _Anbu_ untuk mencari Naruto." Perintah Minato, Emosi Hiruzen pun mereda sejenak. "Ha'i!" Balas _Anbu_ tersebut lalu menghilang menggunakan _Shunshin_.

.

.

.Mindscape On

"Dimana aku!" Naruto mengerang pelan dan mencoba untuk membuka matanya.

"Akhirnya." Sebuah suara orang yang sudah berumur cukup tua terdengar di telinga Naruto.

Naruto mencoba duduk lalu menoleh ke arah suara tadi. "Dimana ini dan apa aku sudah mati?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau belum mati dan sekarang kau berada di alam bawah sadarmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Jawab orang ditanya lalu bertanya kembali.

"Sudah lumayan." Jawab Naruto lalu melepas perban di mata kirinya. Dan terlihat sebuah bekas luka horizontal di bawah kelopak matanya. (Mirip dengan Luka Kakashi). "Jadi aku belum mati. _Arigatou_...tapi siapa Anda dan kenapa menolong ku ?"

"Hagoromo ootsuki." Potong orang di samping Naruto.

"Aku belum pernah mendengarnya." Balas Naruto.

"Itu karena aku telah lama mati." Umpat Hagoromo.

"Ehhh...Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto sedikit terkejut.

" _tentu saja bisa'' jawab Hagoromo_

"karena aku ditugaskan untuk membimbing mu suatu hari nanti" Tambah Hagoromo.

"Apa yang akan kau lakuakan jika mempunyai sebuah kekuatan Naruto- _kun_?" Tanya Hagoromo kembali.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku tidak mempunyai chakra." Balas Naruto.

"Itu bukan masalah. Jawab saja, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mempunyai kekuatan" Tanya Hagoromo kembali.

"Hmmm.." Naruto menopang dagunya sembari berpikir. "Jika aku menggunakannya untuk membalas dendam ke orang tuaku agar mereka menyesal telah mengabaikanku mungkin itu akan melahirkan rantai kebencian.." Kata Naruto, ia pun menutup kedua matanya.

" _Anak ini...ia bisa berpikir tentang kebencian walaupun masih berumur 7 tahun_." Pikir Hagoromo sambil tersenyum. "Jadi selama ini kau diabaikan oleh keluargamu" Tanya Hagoromo.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Walaupun mereka mengabaikanku. Mereka tetap keluargaku." Kata Naruto.

"Jika aku mempunyai kekuatan. Mungkin aku akan menghapus seluruh kebencian di dunia ini karena kebencianlah yang melahirkan perang." Jawab Naruto mantab. "Dan satu lagi. Aku akan menggunakan kemampuan itu untuk melindungi orang yang penting bagiku." Tambah Naruto.

" _Anak ini luar biasa_." Pikir Hagoromo sambil tersenyum.

"Jawaban yang bagus Naruto- _kun_." Balas Hagoromo.

"Selain itu aku juga akan membuka aliran cakramu tapi butuh waktu untuk mengontrolnya" Kata Hagoromo.

"Tidak apa yang penting sekarang aku mempunyai kekuatan." Balas Naruto.

"Naruto kun sebenarnya yang menolongmu bukanlah aku tapi orang lain, karena aku hanyalah kumpulan cakra. Namun suatu hari nanti aku akan datang lagi dan akan melatihmu. Tapi tenang saja orang yang menolongmu adalah seorang legenda Sannin yang hebat dan juga ia akan melatihmu" Balas Hagoromo.

"Terima kasih Sensei." Balas Naruto

 _ **.Mindscape End**_

 _ **Real World**_

Di sebuah goa yang hanya diterangi sebuah lentera kecil terdapat dua orang. Orang yang pertama berambut putih panjang mengenakan sebuah kacamata. Di mata kirinya terdapat luka vertikal, tengah duduk di samping bocah yang sedang berbaring dengan tubuh penuh perban berambut kuning jabrik.

"Eeeghh!" Naruto mengerang pelan dan mencoba untuk membuka matanya namun mata kirinya tidak dapat terbuka karena sebuah perban menutupinya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Sebuah suara orang yang sudah berumur cukup tua terdengar di telinga Naruto.

Naruto mencoba duduk lalu menoleh ke arah suara tadi. "Dimana ini dan apa aku sudah mati?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau belum mati dan sekarang kau berada di tempatku. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Jawab orang ditanya lalu bertanya kembali.

"Sudah lumayan." Jawab Naruto. "Jadi aku belum mati. _Arigatou_.Tapi Ossan siapa ?."

"Jiraiya." Potong orang di samping Naruto.

"Aku belum pernah mendengarnya." Balas Naruto.

"Itu karena aku telah telah lama mengembara." Umpat Jiraiya.

"Ehhh...Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto sedikit terkejut.

" _tentu saja bisa'' jawab Jiraiya_

"Besok kesinilah, ada yang ingin keberitahukan padamu. Dan tenang saja, goa ini berada tidak jauh dari desamu." Tambah Jiraiya.

"Baik _Ossan_. Kalau begitu _Jaa Nee_." Naruto memakai pakaiannya robek lalu berjalan pelan ke arah puntu keluar goa.

Pagi yang cerah di pinggir hutan kematian. Seorang anak kecil berusia 8 tahun sedang gelisah karena orang yang ditunggu belum datang-datang. Anak tersebut mempunyai ciri-ciri: rambut pirang jabrik, mata berwarna biru saphire dan mempunyai 3 pasang kumis di masing masing pipinya.

"Huh, dimana sich dia aku kan sudah menunggu lama sekali" gerutu naruto.

Lalu "pooff" dari kepulan asap keluarlah seseorang yang sudah naruto kenal. Orang tersebut mempunyai rambut putih panjang dan membawa gulungan di punggungnya.

"Yo naruto. Maaf sudah membuatmu lama menunggu. Tadi aku mencari inspirasi dulu untuk novel terbaruku" kata jiraya.

"Huh dasar. Itu pasti novel hentaikan".

"Hehehehe. Baiklah langsung saja kita mulai latihannya" perintah jiraya.

Naruto pun mengangguk. Kalian pasti bingung gimana naruto sama jiraya bisa bertemu. Itu karna kemarin naruto bertemu dengan jiraya sedang mengintip di pemandian air panas konoha. Lalu naruto pun meminta jiraya untuk melatihnya supaya menjadi kaut agar bisa melindungi orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Awalnya jiraya menolak. Tapi karna naruto terus memohon akhirnya dia mau juga.

"Baiklah naruto pertama kau harus bisa mengeluarkan chakramu seperti ini" kata jiraya sambil memberi contoh.

"Ingat kau harus mengonsentrasikan cakhramu pada satu titik. Apa kau mengerti" lanjut jiraya. Naruto pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu lakukan." Kata jiraya dengan keras.

"Baiklah akan ku coba"

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba pun naruto gagal. Tapi dia tidak menyerah dan terus mencoba.

"Sial ternyata tak semudah yang ku kira" pikir naruto.

Jiraya pun yang melihat semangat naruto hanya tersenyum. Setelah hampir 1 jam naruto mencoba akhirnya dia pun bisa mengeluarkan chakranya. Tapi yang keluar bukan chakra berwarna biru melainkan chakra berwarna merah. Melihat hal itu pun jiraya kaget. Sementara naruto langsung terjatuh dan pingsan. Jiraya pun langsung menangkap tubuh naruto dan membaringkan tubuh naruto di bawah pohon.

Timescape

"Enghh" desah naruto sambil membuka matanya.

Melihat hal itu jiraya pun tersenyum"akhirnya kau bangun juga gaki. Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan latihannya"

"Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai lagi"

"Pertama coba keluarkan chakramu lagi" kata jiraya.

Naruto pun langsung mengeluarkan chakranya dan berhasil.

" baiklah ayo kita berlatih mengendalikan chakramu. Dengan memanjat pohon dengan dalamposisi vertikal seperti ini"kata jiraya sambil memberi contoh.

"Apakah kau mengerti"lanjut jiraya

Naruto pun mengangguk

"Ingat jangan sampai mengalirkan chakramu terlalu sedikit atau terlalu sedikit. Dan lakukan." Perintah

Naruto pun langsung berlari kesebuah pohon. Tapi karna chakra yang di salurkan naruto terlalu sedikit dia pun terpleset tapi bisa mendarat dengan sempurna.

Dia pun langsung mencoba lagi dan lagi.

Time skip sore harinya

"Hosh hosh hosh. Akhirnya aku berhasil erro sennin" kata naruto dengan bangga karna dia sudah bisa berjalan diatas pohon dan air.

"Bagus naruto. Kau melebihi perkiraanku" kata jiraya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku bisa ".

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu besok temui aku disini lagi. Ja nee" kata jiraya lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Lalu naruto pun langsung pulang ke apartement pemberian sandaime hokage. "Tadaima" kata naruto sambil membuka pintu. Dia pun langsung membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Setelah selesai dia pun langsung menyeduh ramen instan."selamat makan"kata naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah menghabiskan 3 cup ramen instan dia pun langsung tidur untuk mengistirahatkan badannya.

Keesokan paginya

Naruto pun langsung melakukan pemanasan setelah selesai sarapan. Setelah dia melakukan PUSH UP 150X, SIT UP 150X, BACK UP 150X dan mengelilingi desa sebanyak 3 kali. Dia pun laangsung menuju hutan kematian.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit pun akhirnya jirayapun langsung muncul dalam kepulan asap.

"Hay naruto. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai sja latihannya." Kata jiraya

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai"

"Latihan pertama kita mulai dengan dengan membuat kage bunshin. Seharusnya ini menjadi hal mudah menurut mu karna kau memiliki kontrol chakra yang cukup baik. Lakukan seperti ini KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU." Kata jiraya sambil memberi contoh. "Pooff" "pooff" lalu dari kepulan asap keluarlah 2 clone jiraya.

"Baiklah KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" Teriak naruto. "Poof""pooff" "pooff". Lalu dari kepulan asap keluarlah 5 clone naruto dengan sempurna.

Jiraya pun tersenyum "seperti dugaan ku naruto kau berhasil melakukannya dengan mudah".

"Tentu saja" kata naruto tersenyum

"Baiklah naruto. Ayo kita berlatih sebuah jutsu untukmu. Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin mengetahui jenis perubahan chakramu terlebih dahulu" kata jiraya

"Tapi bagaimana caranya"

"Dengan kertas chakra ini. Cara tinggal alirkan chakramu ke kertas ini. Jika kertasnya basah maka elemenmu Suiton, jika terbelah Futon,jika terbakar Katon,jika mengkerut Raiton lalu jika hancur berarti Doton." Kata jiraya lalu kertas yang dipegangpun tiba-tiba hancur dan habis terbakar.

"Baiklah akan ku coba" lalu naruto mengalirkan chakranya ke kertas tersebut. Lalu kertasnya pun terbelah jadi dua,tiba-tiba basar terus hancur dan langsung habis terbakar.

Jiraya pun tersenyum. "Bagus naruto. Kau mempunyai elemen Futon,Suiton,Doton dan Katon. Kau juga berpeluang membangkitkan kekkai genkaimu." Naruto pun tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau buat 20 bunsin. Suruh 5 bunsin untuk berlatih kontrol chakra, suruh 5 bunshin untuk berlatih kenjutsu dengan sisanya berlatih ninjutsu denganku. Apa kau mengerti." Kata jiraya.

"Baiklah KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" Teriak naruto. "Pooff" "pooff"" pooff". Dari kepulan asap pun keluarlah 20 bunshin naruto.

"Kalian semua dengarkan aku. Aku ingin 5 orang untuk melatih kontrol chakra. Lalu 5 orang untuk berlatih kenjutsu dengan bunshin jiraya sensei. Dan sisa nya ikut aku berlatih jutsu Futon,Suiton,Doton dan Katon. Apa kalian mengerti." Perintah naruto

"BAIK BOSS" teriak clone naruto.

"Hai sensei. Boleh kah aku bertanya" pinta naruto

"Apa naruto."

"Mengapa aku harus berlatih kontrol chakra lagi dan berlatih kenjutsu."kara naruto

Jiraya pun tersenyum "Apakah kau tau jika kau memiliki kontrol chakra yang perfect. Kau bisa menggunakan jutsu suiton tanpa memerlukan sumber air. Dan untuk kenjutsu itu kita sebagai ninja tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu secara terus menerus. Karna chakra di dalam tubuh kita ini terbatas. Apa kah kau sekarang mengerti." Kata jiraya. Naruto pun menganggung.

Lulu jiraya pun mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari sakunya" ini adalah gulungan yang berisi jutsu elemen Suiton,Doton dan Futon. Aku ingin kau menyuruh clone mu untuk mempelajarinya. Sedanhkan kau ikut aku berlatih elemen Katon. " kata jiraya.

Naruto pun menggangguk lalu menyerahkan gulungan itu kepada bunshinnya.

"Baiklah naruto. Perhatikan ini "kata jiraya. Lalu melakukan segel tangan dan berteriak" **Katon: endan".** lalu jiraya menyemburkan peluru api yang langsung mengarahkan kesalah satu pohon.

"Bllaarrrr" terdengar bunyi ledakan ketika peluru api itu menghantam sebuah pohon. Setelah asp mereda nampaklah sebuah pohon yang sudah hancur dan terbakar.

"Wah hebat" pikir naruto kagum.

"Baiklah akan kulakukan. **Katon: endan."** Teriak setelah melakukan segel tangan. Lalu dari mulut naruto keluarlah api yang masih sangat kecil.

"Huwwaaaaa. Kenapa yang keluar malah seperti itu." Teriak naruto.

Jiraya pun menghela napas." Dasar bodoh. Itu karna kau kurang konsentrasi. Ku beri kau waktu selama waktu 2jam. Kalau dalam waktu lebih dari 2jam kau belum bisa melakukan nya aku tak akan melatihmu lagi. Tak ada pengecualian. DAN CEPAT LAKUKAN." perintah jiraya dengan tegas.

Naruto pun mengangguk. Dan langsung mencoba lagi walaupun dia gagal tapu dia tak menyerah sampai dia bisa.

"Paling tidak dengan begitu dia akan berusaha dengan keras" pikir jiraya lalu menghilang.

Dua jam sudah berlalu naruto pun sudah menguasai jutsu tersebut dengan sempurna.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh akhirnya aku berhasil."kata naruto sambil berbaring direrumputan

"Pooff" lalu keluarlah jiraya dari kepulan asap.

"Apakah kau sudah bisa melakukannya naruto" tanya jiraya

Naruto pun langsung berdiri" tentu saja"

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan pada ku."

"Baiklah. **katon: endan"** teriak naruto setelah melakukan segel tangan. Lalu dari mulut naruto keluarlah peluru api yang langsung mengarah kesebuah pohon

"Blaarrrr" lalu setelah asap mereda tampak lah sebuah pohon yang sudah hancur lebur.

Melihat hal itu pun jiraya tersenyum"bagus naruto. Kurasa latihannya sudah cukup".

Naruto pun lanngsung menghilangkan bunshinnya. Dan dia pun langsung menerima infatan semua bunshinnya. Karna tidak kuat karna semua itu di pun langsung jatuh pingsan. Namun sebelum mengentuh tanah jiraya pn langsung menangkap naruto dan menggendongnya.

"Kau hebat naruto. Bahkan melebihi ayahmu" pikir naruto sambil tersenyum. Lalu menganrarkan naruto keapartementnya.

Time skip 4 bulan kemudian

Tak terasa empat bulan sudah naruto di latih oleh jiraya. Naruto pun mempunyai kontrol chakra yang sangat perfect dan juga juga naruto sudah setara dengan high chunin. Dan juga naruto pun sudah bisa menggunakan rassengan. Walaupun masih menggunakan bantuan bunshin.

"Pooff" lalu keluarlah jiraya dari kepilan asap.

"Hay naruto apakah kau sudah siap" tanya jiraya

"Tentu saja".

"Klau begitu ayo sekarang kita sparring. Aku ingin kau mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu." Perintah jiraya

"Baiklah"

"Dan ayo kita mulai" teriak keduanya.

Naruto pun langsung berlari ke arah jiraya sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya. Melihat hal itu pun jiraya langsung bersiap dengan sebuah kunai di tangannya. Naruto pun menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal. "Trankk" namun jiraya langsung menahannya dengan kunainya. Meluhat serangannya gagal. Naruto pun langsung mengayunkan pedangnya secara membabi buta. "Trank trank trank" jiraya pun kewalahan menghadapi serangan naruto lalu melompat kebelakang. Jiraya pun dengan cepat membuat segel tangan dan berteriak"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU". Lalu di pun menyemburkan bola api raksasa kearah naruto. Melihat hal itu pun naruto membuat segel tangan dan berkara"SUITON: SUIJINHEKI". Lalu dari ketiadaan muncullah tembok air yang cukup besar.

"Bllaarrrr" ledakan yng cukup besar pun terjadi dan menghasilkan kabut tebal.

Tak menyianyiakan kesempatan di pun langsung membuat kage bunsin. Dan dia melakukan henge menjadi kunai dan langsung dilemparkan ke arah jiraya.

Karna kabut yang cukup tebal jiraya pun langsung meningkatkan ke waspadaannya. Dan benar saja tiba tiba sebuah kunai mengarah ke kepalanya. Dia pun langsung menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping. Namun dia pun melebarkan matanya saat tiba-tiba kunai itu berubah menjadi naruto.

"Sial. Jadi dia menggunakan bunsin untuk menyerang dan dia melakukan HENGE menjadi sebuah kunai dengan memanfaatkan kabut itu. Dia benar-bwnar pintar"pikir jiraya

Melihat kesempatan itu naruto pun langsung menendang jiraya. Hingga membuat jiraya terlempar namun jiraya dapan mendarat dengan sempurna.

" serangan yang bgus naruto. Kau bisa menggunakan setiap kesempatan dengan kau pintar". Puji jiraya

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Tapi ayo kita selesaikan ini" kata mereka ber dua.

Mereka berdu pun langsung membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

"SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU"

"KATON; KARYUENDAN"

Lalu dari belakang naruto keluarlah naga air raksasa yang mengarah ke jiraya. Sementara itu jiraya menyemburkan misil naga api yang mengarah ke arah naruto.

"Blarrrr" dua jutsu kelas atas pun bertabrakan dan menghasilkan kabut asap yang sangat tebal. Setelah kabut mereda nampaklah naruto yang terengah-engah sementara jiraya masih berdiri dengan tegak.

"Cukup naruto kau telah berkembanf dengan pesat"kata jiraya

"Tentu saja"

"Oh ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu"

"Apa itu"

"Aku akan pergi lagi dari konoha"

Mendengar hal itu naruto pun naruto menunduk sedih

"Hey jangan sedih. Aku pasti akan kembali" kata jiraya sambil menepuk pelan pundak naruto.

Naruto hanya mengguk. Siang nya naruto langsung mengantar jiraya kegerbang desa.

"Selamat tinggal naruto. Jga dirimu baik-baik. Kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi" kata jiraya sambil meninggalkan desa.

"Tentu saja. Cepat kembali." Kata naruto sambil berlinang air mata. Dari kejauhan jiraya pun mengangguk.

Time skip 4 tahun kemudian.

"Kriiinggg kriiinnnnggggg kriiiinnngggggg" bunyi jam weker naruto yang menunjukkan pukul 07:45. "Engh" desah naruto yang masih tidur dalam posisi nungging.

3

2

1

" UWAAAAA. SIAL AKU TELAT LAGI" Teriak naruto sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dia langsung mengganti baju dan langsung berlari arah akademi (pakaian naruto seperti di cannon).

Sudah 4 tahun semenjak kepergian jiraya. Dan kemampuan naruto pun juga sudah meningkat pesat . Bahkan dia pun sudah mampu mengembangkan rassengan dan juga membangkitkan kekkai genkai hyoton.


	3. Chapter 3

Capter 3

Sebelumnya . . .

Time skip 4 tahun kemudian.

"Kriiinggg kriiinnnnggggg kriiiinnngggggg" bunyi jam weker naruto yang menunjukkan pukul 07:45. "Engh" desah naruto yang masih tidur dalam posisi nungging.

3

2

1

" UWAAAAA. SIAL AKU TELAT LAGI" Teriak naruto sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dia langsung mengganti baju dan langsung berlari arah akademi (pakaian naruto seperti di cannon).

Sudah 4 tahun semenjak kepergian jiraya. Dan kemampuan naruto pun juga sudah meningkat pesat . Bahkan dia pun sudah mampu mengembangkan rassengan dan juga membangkitkan kekkai genkai hyoton.

Skip Time Akademi Ninja.

Pintu akademy terbuka menampakkan dua anak yang tadi berlarian dengan nafas tersengal-sengal sampai didepan pintu wajahnya merah karena nafas yang tidak karuan, para pasang mata menatap kearah dua sosok itu dengan wajah memerah. Naruto yang melihat hal itu memiringkan kepalanya, tetapi itu malah membuatnya semakin imut.

"Kyaa Naruto-Kun tampan!"

"Kyaa Tampan"

"Apakah sudah punya pacar?"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya malu. "Yah, sebenarnya sih belum punya" sontak saja itu merupakan jawaban yang salah bagi Naruto, saat ini ia langsung diberi jeritan tak jelas dari mereka. Ia menghela nafas sebentar lalu beranjak menuju salah satu bangku yang kosong disebelah gadis berambut pirang.

Setelah suasana kembali normal. Naruto lebih memilih mengobrol dengan Ino dan menghiraukan Iruka didepan.

Naruto saat ini sedang merebahkan tubuhnya direrumputan tak jauh dari akademy, dengan menggoyangkan badan sedikit untuk mencari posisi yang sangat nyaman. Betapa nyamannya ia saat ini, udara segar dihirupnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Kicauan burung terdengar diatas sebuah pohon rindang. Terkadang ia mengusap rumput disebelahnya untuk merasakan kelembutan dan kekasaran alami yang disentuh oleh kulitnya.

Ia lebih memilih untuk menyendiri dari pada berbicara kepada teman sebayanya kecuali Shikamaru yang memang salah satu teman selama diakademy dan kesehariannya. Naruto sempat tak enak hati kepada Shikamaru saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Shikamaru tidak memperdulikan apa statusnya dan apa jabatannya.

Terkadang Naruto memberikan respect kepada keluarga Nara yang tidak peduli bahwa dirinya selalu dihina dengan kata-kata 'monster kyuubi'. Hal itu pertama kali membuat Naruto heran, tetapi karena sudah kebal akan perkataan tersebut ia lebih memilih menghiraukannya.

"Hmm... kenapa kamu disini, Ino-chan" gumam Naruto karena merasakan hawa keberadaan orang lain tak jauh dari sana tepatnya dibelakang pohon. Sosok gadis pirang ponytail keluar dari persembunyiannya akibat ketahuan mengintip Naruto yang sedang tiduran diatas rumput. "Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, cuma nggak sengaja lewat sini" Naruto yang mendengar hal itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Ino-chan"

Ino yang dipanggil Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria berambut pirang disebelahnya. "Apa?"

"Inikan bukan jalanan umum, apakah ada yang lewat sini?" wajah Ino memerah karena malu ketahuan berbohong, ia juga salah membuat jawaban. Memang sih, area ini hanyalah rerumputan yang luas tak ada yang lewat sama sekali bahkan ninja-ninja sensorik.

"A-anu emm-" Ino wajahnya sudah memerah sekali, tak dapat dipungkiri pria tersebut bisa membuatnya malu seperti ini hanya karena sebuah pernyataan singkat. Naruto terkekeh geli menarik tangan Ino agar tiduran diatas pahanya sebagai bantalan untuk tidur. "Kamu tau? Suasana ini yang aku sukai"

Ino mendongak menatap Naruto yang memejamkan matanya sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ino berfikir bahwa hari ini merupakan hari terindah baginya ketika bisa berduaan dengan pria yang ia dambakan. Entah mengapa ia sangat mencintai pria ini walau hanya sekali bertemu bahkan menjadi teman sekelasnya.

Ia memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk hal mencintai Naruto, yang pertama saat menolongnya ketika memiliki masalah dengan tiga orang genin, menurutnya Naruto saat itu sangat keren. Dengan sekali tendangan ketiga genin itu terpental hingga menabrak tembok dan tak berani melawan.

Yang kedua adalah sifatnya yang murah senyum dan baik hati. Berbeda dengan pria tertampan dikelasnya yakni Uchiha Sasuke dengan tampang cool dan dinginnya itu membuat Ino tidak suka. Mulai saat ini ia akan menghiraukan Sasuke bahkan tidak akan menjadi Fan-girl nya lagi sampai kapanpun, karena ia telah memiliki dambaan hati.

"Nee Naru-kun" panggil Ino kepada Naruto yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

Ketika namanya dipanggil, mata Naruto menatap kearah Ino dengan lembut disertai senyuman menawan. Ino kembali merona melihat senyuman paling menawan dalam hidupnya bahkan baru hari ini ia diberikan senyuman lembut kecuali kedua orang tuanya. "...Apa?"

"Bisakah ajarkan aku menjadi seorang Kunoichi?"

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu menunduk, bukan bermaksud tidak mau ataupun sombong. Tapi apakah gadis didepannya tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki chakra seperti yang lainnya. Ino melihat gelagat aneh dari Naruto juga ikut menunduk dalam rebahannya.

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki chakra, Ino-chan" Ino tersenyum kearahnya sambil bangun dari tidurannya. Ia menatap kearah mata biru sapphire milik Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan dan memberikan semangat. "Tak apa"

Naruto mengangguk sekaligus menarik tangan Ino menuju tempat biasa ia berlatih. Ino hanya menurut saja kemana ia akan dibawa, ia yakin Naruto tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh kepadanya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, kini mereka berdua telah sampai didalam Hutan Kematian (Shi no Mori), wajah Ino menegang karena ketakutan karena suasanya sangat mencekam. Naruto berusaha menenangkannya dengan cara mengelus punggung gadis tersebut dalam dekapannya.

"Kita telah sampai"

Mata Ino melebar mendapati pemandangan yang tidak pernah ia temui sepanjang hidupnya. Sebuah taman bunga yang luas dan beberapa burung berkicauan kearah mereka berdua. Naruto tersenyum lembut menatap hal itu, mungkin ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membahagiakan gadis tersebut.

"Kita jadi latihan?" Naruto mengangguk dan menyuruh Ino memukul beberapa pohon didepannya sampai hancur. Pertama-tama Ino tampak enggan melakukannya tapi Naruto berkata bahwa ini adalah latihan dasar menjadi seorang Kunoichi. Namun beberapa saat Ino melakukannya dengan susah payah hingga tangannya lebam.

.

"Ino-chan, ini sudah sore. Apakah kamu tidak pulang?" gadis itu menggeleng pelan dan terus memukuli pohon yang telah hilang setengahnya karena mendapat pukulan dari sang gadis entah berapa kali tak terhitung banyaknya. Naruto harus terbiasa agar tidak membopong sang gadis untuk pulang. Jika Ino tidak pulang dan dicari orang tuanya? Pasti ia akan diburu oleh keluarga Yamanaka.

"Ayolah Ino-chan, ikutilah perintahku kali ini"

Ino harus menahan diri agar tidak menjitak kepala Naruto dengan sangat keras, pria tetapi terlalu perhatian yang terlalu berlebihan atau mungkin... muncul semburat merah dipipi Ino hingga yang melihatnya akan terpesona akan keimutan sang gadis diterpa oleh matahari tenggelam.

Naruto berjongkok membelakangi Ino dengan maksud menggendongnya agar lebih cepat sampai dan tidak ingin membuat keluarga Ino mencemaskannya. "Naik" Ino cemberut karena ia ingin berjalan berdua dengan Naruto ditemani matahari tenggelam tetapi malah digendong. Mau tak mau ia menuruti sang pria dengan kesal.

"Aku kan ma- kyaa!"

Ino menjerit ketika Naruto dengan cepat berlari melompati beberapa pohon tanpa chakra dan itu sempat oleng sedikit karena lehernya terlalu dicekik oleh Ino hingga sulit bernafas. Saat mereka berdua telah sampai diatas tebing, Ino menghela nafas dan menjitak Naruto dengan keras. "Pelan-pelan Baka!"

Naruto terkekeh dan kembali melompat dari atas tebing yang terbilang sangat tinggi tersebut, tak menghiraukan teriakan Ino menggema disana. Tanpa ia sadari Ino tersenyum akan perasaan ini yang selalu dekat dengannya, perasaan nyaman dan tentram bersamanya.

'Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Naru-kun'..

 **Dikediaman Namikaze**

"Menma, kau masih kuat melanjutkan latihan ini?"teriak seorang laki laki berambut kuning a.k.a Namikaze Minato yang menghadap pada seorang anak kira kira 7 tahunan.

"Masih tou-san, aku akan mengalahkanmu kali ini!"teriak anak yang diketahui bernama Menma.

Kini terlihat Menma berlari menuju Minato, dia menyiapkan satu pukulan dan langsung ditujukan kepada Minato yang hanya dihindari dengan memiringkan badannya kearah kiri lalu Minato mengangkat lutut kanannya menuju perut Menma dan-

BUUKKK

UUHHH

Menma mundur beberapa langkah sembari memegang perutnya yang terkena lutut dari Minato

" _Kuso..Otou-san benar benar kuat, bagaimana cara menyerang tou-san jika begini terus.."_ Ucap Menma dalam hatinya

"Kau tak apa Menma, kita sudahi dulu latihan hari ini, besok kita berlatih taijutsu dan akan aku latih **Rasengan** jika kau bisa membuat tou-san jatuh, bagaimana?"tawar Minato pada anaknya

"Benarkah tou-san?"tanya Menma memastikan dan dijawab anggukan dari sang Hokage keempat

"Yippiiee, aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu tou-san"teriak Menma yakin.

Keesokan Harinya

Narutotengah berjalan-jalan di hutan tiba-tiba ia diserang beberapa anbu

"Uzumaki Naruto, kami datang untuk membawamu kepada Danzo-sama" Naruto menautkan alisnya, jujur saja ia tidak mengenal siapakah Danzo. "Danzo? Siapa dia?"

"Sudah ikut saja, nanti kau akan tahu!" merasa nada bicara itu terdapat sebuah paksaan Naruto menjadi enggan untuk mengikutinya. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan dan menghilang dalam pandangan.

" **Sunshin No jutsu!"**

Satu dari empat ANBU terpental akibat tendangan akurat Naruto menghantamnya, namun saat menabrak pohon terdengar ledakan dari sana. Ketiga ANBU itu menatap Naruto horror, mengeluarkan kunai nya lalu melesat kearah Naruto dari tiga sudut dan berpikir bahwa Naruto akan mengelak terkena serangannya.

Naruto menyeringai sedikit, ketika jarak tersisa satu meter Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kaki berada diatas dan memutarkannya.

" **Futon Atsuga!"**

wushhh!

Mereka bertiga terpental lumayan jauh dan menyeimbangkan tubuh, mengelap darah dari sudut bibirnya dan masih tak menyangka bahwa Naruto bisa membuat mereka bertiga terpental, kabarnya nama Uzumaki Naruto tidak memiliki chakra.

Ketiga ANBU itu saling mendekat dan membisikkan rencana. Semenit kemudian mereka memandang Naruto dengan datar tanpa emosi sama sekali. Naruto menautkan alisnya, memasang posisi siaga dan memundurkan kaki kanannya.

"Kami tidak ingin ada kekerasan, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto menyeringai dan menggesekkan ujung sepatunya tepat di atas batu.

" **Katon gokakyu no jutsu!"**

Tercipta tiga buah api menerjang kearah mereka yang lengah. Salah satu temannya tewas terbakar oleh api tersebut, sebenarnya ini bukanlah jurus melainkan sebuah teori yaitu Gaya Gesek. Naruto menggesekkan kakinya tepat diatas batu dekat kakinya sehingga menimbulkan percikan api.

Ia hanya menambahkan kekuatan pada kakinya sehingga percikan api tersebut semakin besar dan menerjang kearah mereka. Ini hanyalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan saat pertama kali. Ia hanya menendang batu dipinggir sungai karena kesal, namun malah menimbulkan percikan api.

"Tinggal dua"

Salah satu ANBU menerjang kearah Naruto dengan sangat cepat sehingga Naruto susah untuk menghindarinya. Ketika ia salto kebelakang berharap untuk menjangkau jarak antara dirinya dan musuh. Sebuah tendangan di luncurkan oleh ANBU 2 sehingga Naruto terpental kedepan.

Tak sampai disitu, ANBU 1 menendangnya keatas mengakibatkan Naruto memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. ANBU 2 muncul lalu menendang Naruto dari atas.

Karena tak mau mati sia-sia Naruto mengangkat kakinya untuk menghantamkan ANBU 2 dengan kakinya.

Buagh!

Naruto terjatuh ketanah ketika tendangannya telah membuat ANBU itu terjatuh lebih parah darinya. Merasa situasi tidak mendukung, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan Fuinjutsu dan mengusapkan dengan darah dari dagunya. Tak peduli jikalau tubuhnya saat ini sedang remuk akibat terjatuh.

" **Doton Doeryuke!"**

Seketika muncul tombak tana yangmementalkan para anbu. Merasa musuhnya telah tepar akibat pusing di udara, ia menatap ANBU itu sedang terjatuh dengan gerak lambat.

Wush!

Ia telah menghilang dan muncul tepat di bawah ANBU tersebut, ketika musuhnya telah berada dihadapan. Ia tak membuang waktu lagi menghantamkan kakinya tepat di perut sang ANBU.

" **Katon Endan!"**

Blar!

Ledakan kembali terjadi di ujung pohon, merasa musuhnya telah tewas semua. Naruto jatuh terduduk karena kehabisan tenaga dan badannya remuk. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang, ia sempat menyimpan kembali pedangnya kedalam Fuinjutsu. Pandangannya mengabur dan bergoyang-goyang lalu ia terjatuh.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, datanglah sosok ANBU berambut silver melawan gravitasi sedang mengedarkan pandangannya kekanan dan kekiri. Ia mendapati mayat empat ANBU NE, ketika mendapati Naruto langsung saja ia berjalan membopong Naruto di bahunya lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Pertarungan yang luar biasa' batinnya sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

...

 _Keesokan Harinya_

Dalam sunyi, Ino beranjak dari bangku taman itu, dengan perasaan tak karuan ia mondar-mandir tak jelas karena ada perasaan tak enak dalam dirinya. Langkahnya berhenti ketika ayahnya datang membawa sebuah bunga, Ino menaikkan alisnya dan masih memendam kebencian pada sang ayah.

"Berikan bunga ini kepada Naruto, ia sedang berada dirumah sakit. Ia ada dikamar no 103"

Mata Ino melebar, mengambil bunga dari tangan ayahnya lalu berlari menuju rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa disertai isak tangis dari pelupuk matanya. Ternyata Naruto tidak datang ke akademy karena masuk rumah sakit, hancur sudah hati Ino ketika mendengar kabar jikalau Naruto masuk rumah sakit, apakah ini ulah warga kepadanya? Ataukah ada orang jahat yang sengaja menyerangnya untuk melampiaskan dendam?

Ia tak mampu untuk menahan tangisannya lagi, ia menghiraukan perkataan petugas agar tidak berlarian dirumah sakit yang lebih penting adalah Naruto baik-baik saja.

Brak!

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar hingga membuat orang lain terkejut setengah mati. "Naruto-kun" sosok itu tersenyum manis kearahnya dengan perban melilit sebagian tubuhnya.

"Ino-chan, pelan-pelan buka pintunya. Orang lain menjadi kaget" namun pernyataan Naruto tidak di gubris sama sekali, Ino menutup pintu sekilas lalu kembali menatap Naruto yang tangan kiri di gips dan badannya di perban. Memandang tubuh Naruto yang saat ini membuat Ino semakin menangis.

"Sudahlah Ino-chan, aku tak apa-apa" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum, tapi Ino tahu itu adalah senyum yang di paksakan namun muncul ide jahat dari benaknya untuk mengusili pria ini. Seringaiannya nampak di wajah ayu Ino membuat siapapun yang melihat bergidig ngeri.

"Kamu benar tak apa-apa?" Naruto mengangguk dengan pelan dan gemetaran akibat melihat seringaian dari wajah Ino, ketika gadis itu mendekat kearahnya hingga jarak hanya tersisa satu langkah, Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan akan terjadi.

"I-ino-chan. ka-kamu mau apa?"

Bruk!

"A-aw aw sa-sakit Ino-chan aw"

Tanpa rasa bersalah Ino memeluk Naruto sangat erat sehingga sang empu meraung kesakitan. Apalagi Ino memeluk tepat pada sumber dari rasa sakit. Dilain makna, Naruto terlena begitu dalam, sungguh menikmati saat-saat ini. Ia bisa begitu dekat dengan gadis ini yang bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman dan tentu saja bahagia.

Sebuah kehangatan mengalir melalui tangan Naruto ketika membalas pelukan gadis ini, entah ada apa gerangan yang membuat tangannya membalas pelukan sang gadis. Merasa ada tangan di punggungnya, ia tidak merasa keberatan dan lebih memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat, itu sukses membuat sang empu kembali meraung kesakitan.

"Aku mencintaimu Ino-chan" Ino terkejut dalam kebingungan, ia mengalihkan pandangan pada pria ini yang mengucapkan kata-kata yang mampu membuat Ino merona merah, dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Terpaan nafas hangat naruto membuat pipi Ino bertambah merah. Dan detik kemudian sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir peach Ino, memberikan sentuhan kasih sayang disana.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun"

Pria ini tak bisa membendung kembali rasa bahagianya saat ini, baru kali ini ia merasakan bahagia yang sangat-sangat dalam, sedalam lautan biru seperti mata Blue Sapphire nya. Karena tak kuasa menahan rasa bahagianya, ia memeluk sang gadis dengan sangat erat tanpa mempedulikan penyakit yang ia dapat.

Kretek!

"Aaakkhh!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashback On**

 **Normal POV**

Pagi itu dikonoha, lebih tepatnya di sebuah kamar di rumah sang yondaime hokage a.k.a Namikaze Minato. Suasananya sangat tengah, hanya terdengar sebuah dengkuran halus saja. Sampai ….

Krrrriiiiiiinnnngggg…..Krrrrriiiinnnnggg…Krrriiinnnggg

Terdengar suara alaram berbunyi hingga membangunkan tokoh utama kita yaitu Uzumaki Naruto yang dengan perlahan membuka matanya sambil menguap lebar dan menghantamkan bogem ke alaram yang takbersalah itu (?) sembari berteriak

" BERISIK" setelah beberapa menit akhirnya ia bangu dan duduk ditepi ranjangnya yang usang sembari mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "aku harus membeli alaram baru" ucapnya sembari menatap alaram yang telah tak bernyawa itu (?). setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto berjalan sempoyongan ke kamar mandi.

Setelah 15 menit akhirnya naruto keluar dengan memakai handuk yang dililitkanya di pinggangnya sembari berjalan ke lemari pakaian dan mengambil pakaian dan langsung memakainya.

Atasan kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih polos dibalut jaket hitam tanpa lengan dan kerudung, bawahan memakai celana pendek selutut berwarna (A/N :Sama kayak celana sasuke di Canon pas akademi)

Naruto pun menuruni tangga sembari melirik ke meja makan yang diisi oleh keluarga yang bahagia yaitu Minato, Khusina, Menma, Naruko yang sedang asik bercanda dan tertawa sampai-sampai tidak mengetahui bahwa salah satu keluarganya tidak ada, Naruto yang melihat itu pun tersenyum miris dan membatin _"Apakah ini yang dinamakan keluarga?"_

Naruto berjalan melewati mereka. Naruto pernah berpikir bahwa ia bukan anak kandung Minato dan Khusina tetapi pikiran itu dibuang jauh-jauh olehnya. Bocah berambut merah itu a.k.a Naruto melewati mereka (Minato, Khusina, Menma, Naruko) dalam diam tampa suara, padahal hati Naruto sangat sakit melihat itu. Mereka juga menanggapi naruto seperti angin berlalu dan tidak memperdulikanya. Berbeda dengan yang lainya sang adik yaitu Naruko memandang kakak tertuanya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Naruto saat ini berjalan melewati jalanan konoha tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari warga, ia saat ini sedang berjalan ke Ichiraku ramen sebelum ke Akademi karena ini hari pertama Naruto serta Menma masuk

Penampilan naruto berambut merah jabrik, tanpa tanda kumis pada kedua pipinya, berkulit putih seperti khusina tapi agak kecoklatan menambah daya tariknya, memiliki mata biru samudra, sifatnya ramah dan juga periang.

Penampilan menma ( fisiknya seperti Naruto di Canon), matanya mengikuti mata khusina berwarna violet

Akademi ninja di Konoha. Sesampainya Naruto di Ichiraku ia langsung mengambil tempat dan memesan

"Ayame-ne satu miso ramen" ucap naruto yang sudah duduk salah satu tempat duduk di sana

"Oh kau rupanya naruto, tumben pagi-pagi kesini, dan satu miso ramen akan aku buatkan" jawab Ayame. Memang di Konoha masih ada yang peduli denganya yaitu ayame dan ayahnya Naruto hanya membalas dengan cengiran rubahnya

Setelah beberapa menit ramenpun dihidangkan dan langsung dilahap oleh Naruto. Setelah Naruto selesai dengan acara makan ramen "Uhhh… kenyang nya, Ayame-ne uangnya aku taruh di atas menja" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan ichiraku. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar jawaban ayame "Iya…datang lagi ya naruto"

Kini naruto berjalan ke akademi melihat seorang anak perempuan digerumuni oleh dua anak laki-laki, anak perempuan it uterus meminta maaf dan dua anak laki laki itu ingin memukulnya, gadis itu menutup matanya pasrah. Naruto yang melihat itu pun berlarimendekati mereka sembari menahan pukulan itu "beraninya sama perempuan saja kalian" ucap Naruto

Salah satu dari dua orang laki-laki itu menjawab "siapa kau ? sok sok menjadi pahlawan saja, akan ku pukul kau aib keluarga Namikaze" maka terjadilah pertarungan antara naruto melawan dua anak laki-laki itu

Tanpa piker panjang Naruto memukul tengkuk salah satu dari mereka dengan kayu yang ia dapat entah dari mana sampai ia pingsan. Laki-laki yang satunya melihat temanya pingsan pun memukul lengan Naruto sampai hampir terjatuh. Sayangnya saat anak itu ingin memukul Naruto lagi ia tersandung kaki temanya yang pingsan hingga terjatuh. Naruto melihat hal itu pun tidak menyia-nyiakan hal tersebut, Naruto memukul tengkuk anak itu hingga pingsan.

Naruto berjalan kearah gadis yang duduk tertunduk itu. "kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya naruto dengan nada khawatir.

Gadis pirang dengan gaya ponytail itu menjawab "a-aku tidak apa apa,… hey seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu mengingat kau telah berkelahi tadi. Apakah kau terluka ?" Naruto menggeleng menandakan bahwa iya baik-baik saja tetapi…

"aaaww..aawww, sakit tahu" ringis naruto saat gadis itu memegang lengan Naruto. "kau bilang kau baik-baik saja, tetapi baru aku pengang lengan mu saja kau telah meringis begitu" ucap gadis itu sembari mengambil sesuatu di keranjang tas nya "sini biar aku obati" lajut gadis terebut

Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan aneh "kau bahkan tidak membawa obat-obatan, bagaimana bias mengobatiku". "kau lihat ini apa ?" Tanya gadis itu tampa mengalihkan pandanganya dari daun sembari meremasnya. "itu hanya daun kan ?" Tanya naruto dengan tampang polosnya.

" Baka, ini namanya tanaman herbal" jawab gadis itu sembari mengoleskannya di lengan Naruto. " sudah mendingan" lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan kemudian bertanya "nama mu siapa ?". " Ino, Yamanaka Ino" jawab gadis itu yang ternyata bernama ino sembari tersenyum manis. "lalu nama mu siapa ?" lanjutnya

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab naruto sambil tersenyum semanis manisnya yang lebih mirip senyuman rubah itu "kau tidak masuk akademi ? ini sudah hamper terlambat". Lanjut bocah berambut merah tersebut

Ino tersentak dan matanya membulat sempurna "sial aku lupa, kau juga masuk akademi kan ?" Naruto mengangguk. "ayo cepat berangkat naruto, ini sudah terlambat" lanjut ino sembari menarik (menyeret) naruto ke Akademi

'sreekk' pintu akademi terbuka menampilkan dua sosok berbeda gender berambut pirang dan merah dengan nafas tersenggal sengal seperti dikejar anjing dan keringan didahi mereka. "gomen sensei, kami terlambat" ucap ino

"hhaaahh ya sudah, perkenalkan diri kalian dihadapan teman teman kalian" jawab seseorang yang ino panggil sensei yaitu Umino Iruka dengan helaan nafas

"Perkenalkan nama saya Ino Yamanaka, mohon bantuanya" jawab ino dengan senyuman manis hingga semua laki-laki di kelas terkesimah melihatnya minus sasuke yang memandangi jendela berpikir 1001 cara membunuh itachi, shikamaru yang tertidur dimejanya, choji yang asik dengan dunia kripik kentangnya, dan shino yang sibuk menghitung serangganya (?)

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menguap bosan. Ino menyikut perut naruto sembari berbisik "Naruto perkenalkan dirimu". "hoaaeemm, Uzumaki Naruto" seluruh kelas swetdrop mendengar perkataan Naruto yang kelewat bosan + mengantuk. Iruka yang pertama sembuh dari acara swetdrop menyuruh mereka duduk "baik yamanaka-san, uzumaki-san duduklah di bangku paling belakang". "haik/hm" jawab Ino dan Naruto berbarengan sembari berjalan ke bangkunya, Naruto duduk di samping jendela sembari menatap kearah sang guru, begitupula Ino yang duduk disampingnya.

Sepulang Akademi Naruto berjalan dengan dengan Shikamaru dan Choji, "hey…. Naruto ikut kami yuk"."kemana ?" jawab Naruto menanggapi ucapan Shikamaru

"keatap, melihat awan". "baiklah" mereka bertiga pun tutuk diatap Akademi sampai sore, setelah Shikamaru dan Choji pamit untuk pulang Naruto berjalan ke hutan dekat sungai di sebelah utara konoha, tempat ia selalu menyendiri.

Setelah Naruto sampai ia langsung duduk dan tidur tiduran sampai terdengar suara tangis orang yang dikenalnya. Naruto mendekati orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah ino, "hey ino, kenapa kau menangis ?"." hikss hikss a-aku tadi memetik b-bun-ga sampai k-keranjang ku penuh, ta-tapi hiks aku terjatuh dan bunga ku berse-serakan huuaaaa" ino menjawab dengan sesenggukan diakhiri dengan tangisan keras

Naruto panic melihat itu, ia takut nanti ada yang melihat mereka menyangka bahwa naruto menyakiti ino, bias bias di pukuli ia. "hey hey…gadis manis tidak boleh menangis" Ino yang di panggil manis bersemu merah "begini saja aku akan mengambilkan bunga untuk mu sampai keranjang mu penuh, tapi kau harus berhenti menangis" lanjut Naruto sambil mengusap air mata Ino dan berjalan mengambil keranjang bunganya dan memetik satu demi satu bunga itu .

Ino melihan prilaku serta perkataan naruto membatin _"tidak hanya baik, tetapi naruto juga tampan, ku kira aku menyukainya di pandangan pertama"_

Setelah memetik bunga sampai sore Naruto pun membawanya ke Ino yang masih memperhatikanya sembari memerah membayangkan fantasi-fantasi gila dipikiranya."hey Ino kau kenapa, apa kau sakit, muka mu merah tuh?" Tanya naruto dan menempelkan punggung tangan nya di dahi Ino.

Ino yang diperlakukan seperti itu memerah lebih pekat semerah Hinata di canon saat melihat Naruto. "ti-tidak, a-aku tidak sa-sakit kok Naru-Naruto...-kun" jawab ino tampa sadar menambahkan sulfiks –kun pada nama naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya tentu saja terkejut, tetapi langsung menjawab "syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa ino-chan" seperti Naruto ino juga terkejut dengan tambahan sulfiks –chan pada namanya membuatnya kembali memerah

"ayo pulang ino-can"." Hai naruto-kun". Mereka pun pulang, sebelumnya naruto mengantar ino untuk pulang. Sesampainya didepan rumah Ino, Naruto pun pamit tetapi sebelum pulang ia dihadiahi kecupan dipipinya oleh Ino yang langsung berlari ke rumahnya dengan wajah yang merah padam

Naruto hanya diam dan berjalan pulang sambil memegang pipinya

Sore itu Naruto sedang berlatih di hutan kematian sendirian, sehabis siangnya piknik bersama shikamaru, choji, dan tentunya ino.

Latihan naruto terbilang ekstrim untuk anak umur 7 tahun, dia berlari mengitari hutan kematian, push up dan shit up 100 kali, meski ia dibilang memiliki chakra yang sedikit, tetapi Naruto memiliki fisik seperti Uzumaki pada umumnya, tanpa bocah berambut merah itu sadari a.k.a Naruto, latihanya diawasi oleh sesonggok mahkluk aneh yang masuk kedalam kayu

To be Continued. . . .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Dua orang bocah orang bocah berbeda gender tengah berlari larian dijalanan konoha"cepat kejar aku Ino-chan" seru naruto_

" _heyyy tunggu aku Naruto-kun"jawab ino sambil mengejar naruto_

 _Seorang wanita paruh baya (hanya fisiknya) dan seorang wanita berambut pendek membawa seekor babi merah jambu (?) berjalan menyusuri jalanan konoha hingga ia tertabra anak kecil berambut merah_

" _awwww aaawww, sakit sekali"ucap naruto saat lututnya berdarah, Tsunade yang sadar ada orang menabraknya pun segera mengobatinya_

" _itu balasan bagi kau naru-kun, telah mengerjaiku" Ino yang baru datang langsung mengejek Naruto_

" _hey ba-chan, kalau jalan tu liat pakai mata jangan pakek kaki" cerocos Naruto tidak menghiraukan ucapan Ino, ia malah membentak Tsunade, perempatan siku muncul dikepalaTsunade_

" _siapa yang kau panggil 'ba-chan' gaki hah" ucapnya sambil menjitak kepala Naruto yang membuat sang empunya kelapa menangis_

" _hey kau jangan menangis gaki, maafkan aku tadi ya, gaki " sambung Tsunade sambil mengelus kepala Naruto yang benjol "dan jangan panggil seperti itu lagi"_

 _Tanpa Tsunade dan Shizune sadari Naruto menyeringai,tapi yang melihat itu hanya Ino "pasti Naru-kun akan melakukan sesuatu, ini akan menyenangkan hehehehe" batin Ino ikut-ikutan_

 _Dan benar saja pemikiran Ino saat mendengar ucapan Naruto "Naru akan maafin ne-san kalau Naru dan temen Naru ini dibeliin ec krim"ucapan itu sukses membuat Tsunade danShizune melongo 'ne-san' pikir mereka, tsunade sedikit gembira dengan panggilan itu membuatnya_ _merasa_ _semakin muda_

 _Sedangkan Shizune hanya diam "…."_

 _Tsunade hanya menghela nafas dan pasrah membelikan dua bocah itu ec krim,"kau hebat naru-kun" bisik Ino yang berjongkok di sebelah Naruto, yang dibalas cengiran rubahnya_

" _ini gaki, sekarang kau memaafkan ku kan ?" ucap Tsunade yang baru datang membawa dua ec krim dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto_

 _Naruto dan Ino mengambil ec tersebut dan berjalan menjauh dari Tsunade dan Sizhune, setelah agak jauh Naruto berbalik dan "ba-chan tidak cocok dipanggil 'ne-san' terlalu tua dan jelek" ucap Naruto sambil berlari dan mengakibatkan munculnya perempatan siku di kepala Tsunade_

" _AWAS KAU GAKII" teriaknya entah pada siapa karena Naruto sudah menghilang bersama Ino, sedangkan Shizune hanya diam, padahal dalam hati ia tertawa dengan nistanya._

 **.**

 **.**

Di rumah keluarga namikaze

Seseorang tengah menyapu dengan lihainya (?) berambut merah, gadi- maksudnya wanita itu memiliki paras yang ayu walaupun sudah memiliki anak, ialah Uzumaki Khusina atau sekarang Namikaze Khusina.

Khusina sedang menyapu dari ruang tamu, kamar ia dan suaminya, kamar menma, kamar naruko, dan yang terakhir adalah kamar naruto

'cklek' ia membuka kamar anaknya itu, terlihat rapi bersih, ini pertama kalinya ia masuk kamar naruto setelah terakhir masuk kamar ini kira-kira 2 tahun yang lalu # buseet lama banget

Khusina mengendrkan pandanganya, entah apa yang merasukinya saat ia melihat tempat tidur yang usang berbeda dengan kamar Menma dan Naruko, ia sadar dari lamunanya saat mencium bau darah,

khusina mencari bau darah itu sampai menemukan baju Naruto yang berlumuran darah. Air matanya menumpuk di pelupuk matanya melihat ini, ia sadar bahwa ia tidak pernah memperhatikan anaknya ini, tapi...

Mengelap air matanya, ia melihat sebuah buku diary dan sebuah kotak yang terbuka, berjalan kearah buku diary itu ia membacanya

Halaman pertama

 _Hari ini seperti biasanya, aku selalu sendiri, aku tidak pernah dilihat oleh orang tua ku, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan menma, terkadang aku berpikir apa ini namanya keluarga ?. hahh sudah lah. Aku selalu di keroyok masa karena kakak ku seorang jinchuriki dan aku hanya aib keluarga. Mereka mengeroyok ku karena mereka tidak berhasil memukuli menma, hahhh lagi lagi orang tuaku tidak peduli_

Air mata khusina mengalir deras saat membaca buku anaknya itu, ia memutuskan melanjutkan nya

 _Gara gara ero-senin itu aku jadi tidak di pedulikan haaahhhh mungkin aku harus membuat onar supaya mereka melirik ku_

Ribuan mini flash back di kepala Khusina saat ia membaca itu, ingatan saat ia menampar Naruto karena mewarnai patung hokage itu membuatnya tidak bisa melanjutkan bacaanya. "aku memang ibu yang buruk,,, sangat buruk" batin khusina, ia akan memberitahukan ini kepada keluarganya yang lain agar mereka juga sadar akan perbuatan yang salah ini.

 **Di traning groud**

"ayo Menma-kun kau hamper berhasil menguasai jurus tersebut"."hai tou-san, aku masih berusa-" perkataan Menma terputus melihat sang ibu menghampiri mereka sambil menangis dan membawa sebuah buku

Khusina memeluk Minato dengan erat sambil berucap " Minato-kun Minato-kun,,,,, aku ibu yang sangat buruk ,,hisk,,aku huuuaaaaa" melihat istrinya menangis Minato menenangkanya sembari mengelus punggung istrinya tersebut

"tenanglah, ceritakan semuanya"

"…." Menma hanya diam karena ia tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi

"ini ,,hiks,, baca" kata khusina sesenggukan sambil menyerakhan sebuah buku kepada Minato, kemudian ia dan Menma membacanya, _"aku aku ayah/saudara yang bodoh"_ batin Minato dan Menma sehabis membaca buku tersebut

Minato melepas pelukanya pada sang istri a.k.a Khusina "nah aku akan mencari naruto dan kau masaklah yang banyak sekarang sebagai permintaan maaf kita nanti tsuma" ucap Minato dan dibalas anggukan lemah saja oleh Khusina.

 **Keesokan Harinya**

Saat ini Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan menuju akademi , sudah 8 hari dirinya membolos , Karena Berlatih pasca meninggalkan namikaze coumpound dan sekarang dirinya kembali masuk, Naruto mendengar bisik bisik para warga yang menyebut Naruto aib kelurga Hokage , tapi Naruto menghiraukan nya.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan pintu kelas nya , menghela nafas kecil lalu dengan perlahan membuka pintu kelasnya.

Kriieeett ...

Semua murid menoleh kearah pintu yang dibuka kecuali Shikamaru yang sedang tidur dan Sasuke yang sedang melihat keluar jendela.

Diambang pintu berdiri bocah berambut kuning berantakan agak panjang (Rambut Boruto) mempunyai mata blue saphire mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan kaos warna putih , memakai celana pendek warna putih dan sepatu ninja warna hitam , dan jangan lupakan 3 guratan halus mirip kumis kucing di masing masing pipinya , sedang bingung karena seluruh kelas melihat kearahnya minus 2 orang tadi memperhatikan nya.

"A-ano ada yang salah?".Naruto berkata dengan gugup.

Tiba tiba ...

"Kyaaa lihat Naruto-kun kembali"

"Kyaa Naruto-kun semakin tampan"

Terdengarlah beberapa teriakan histeris dari para calon kunoichi dan itu membuat Naruto sweetdrop ditempat.

'Kukira ada apa'.Batin Naruto sweetdrop.

Lalu melangkahkan kaki ketempat duduknya menghiraukan tatapan memuja dari para calon kunoichi disana.

"Untuk apa kau masuk akademi lagi Lemah !"

Mendadak kelas menjadi sepi , Belum sempat Naruto sampai ditempat duduk nya dia mendengar seseorang berucap dengan sinis disebelah kirinya , sedikit melirik ke arah kiri Naruto bisa melihat seorang anak berambut merah dengan mata sama sepertinya tengah memandang nya sinis.

Menghela nafas kecil Naruto menghiraukan ucapan Menma dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat duduknya.

Menma yang merasa kesal karena diabaikan pun bangkit dan berlari menerjang kearah Naruto yang membelakangin nya.

Naruto yang merasa ada bahaya dibelakangnya pun membalikan badan nya dan menahan pukulan Menma.

"Apa maumu?".Ucap Naruto datar , dirinya sudah muak dengan kelakuan adiknya ini.

"Tentu saja menghajarmu lemah! Karena Kau Kasan Selalu Menangis setiap malamnya serta tubuhnya kini menjadi Kurus karena ulahmu".Balas Menma sinis

"Apa benar Kasan sedih Saat Naru pergi?". Batin Naruto

Menma kemudian menggunakan tangan kiri nya yang masih bebas untuk memukul Naruto,

Tap ...

Pukulan Menma pun kembali ditahan oleh Naruto , keduanya saling menatap tajam satu sama lain, murid murid yang lain menyaksikan perkelahian Naruto dan Menma dengan antusias.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan Naruto , Menma".Ucap seseorang didepan kelas.

Semua murid pun menoleh kedepan kelas dan melihat Iruka sedang berdiri disana.

Naruto pun melepaskan tangan Menma dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Menma yang tangan nya sudah terlepas mencoba kembali menerjang ke arah Naruto.

"Hentikan Menma !".Teriak Iruka keras seperti sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukan Menma , Menmapun hanya mendecih kesal lalu kembali ketempat duduknya.

Iruka memijit pelipisnya pusing , kemudian menghela nafas dan melihat kearah Naruto.

"Kenapa seminggu lebih kau tidak masuk Naruto , kemana saja kau?".Tanya Iruka.

"Berlatih".Jawab Naruto simpel.

Iruka pun hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah anak anak , buka buku halaman 32".

Skip Time

Naruto kini baru pulang dari akademi dan tujuan nya sekarang adalah tempat latihan nya bersama Jiraiya.

Tak butuh waktu lama Narutopun sudah sampai disana , kemudian Naruto pun mengingat ngingat latihan nya bersama Jiraiya , tanpa disadarinya air mata perlahan jatuh dari matanya.

'S-senseii'.Batin Naruto sendu.

Kemudian Naruto mendongkak menatap langit sore.

"Kasan maafkan Naru, Naru hanya ingin mencari kebahagiaan Naru sendiri. Naru tidak bias terus-terusan dianggapaib serta terus-terusan dipukuli, Naru ingin membuktikan itu kasan maaf. Maaf." Batin Naruto

'Lihat saja sensei suatu saat nanti , aku akan menjadi orang yang kuat dan bahkan akan melampauimu'.Batin Naruto bertekad

To Be Countinued ...


End file.
